kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Den Ei Rai Bu/Miscellaneous Content
This page is a subpage of the article for the second Kishin Douji Zenki SNES game: Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu. This page showcases various content from the game that doesn't fit into any tabbers and sections shown on the article's main page. More content will be added sooner or later. Playing as Karuma's second form (second form) versus Glitch Karuma]] As mentioned in the "Multiplayer mode notes"-section of the main article's tabber Anime Sequence Controls, it's normally impossible to play as Karuma's second form in multiplayer mode, making her second form an AI excusive form for the game's final boss battle. Yet, some player probably want to play as Karuma's second form anyway and it was already mentioned, that this is actually possible by using cheats. Well, don't look any further! Feel free to visit Semerone's article Testing and Cheats! The actual cheats that allow either player and even both players to play as Karuma's second form have been researched and published by Semerone and can be found in the Den Ei Rai Bu tabber. The actual color palette cheats can be found in the sub-section "Color palette/AI". The color palette cheat Entering the following cheats will allow either players to use Karuma's second form's color palette: * 7E1E2E09 - Changes the first player's color palette to Karuma's second form's palette * 7E1E4E09 - Changes the AI's or second player's color palette to Karuma's second form's palette If both cheats are active at the same time, both players will be able to use Karuma's second form's palette, if only one of them is active, it will only work for the corresponding player. Selecting Karuma's second form To actually play as Karuma's second form, the players need to visit the game's hidden multiplayer mode. The player who wants to play as Karuma's second form needs to activate the aforementioned cheat and select Karuma from the character selection. If both players want to play as Karuma's second form, they will both need to select Karuma as their character. Then the players choose their stage as usual. Once the match starts, all players that have the cheat active and selected Karuma will now be playing as Karuma's second form. The cheats will work both for the 1P VS 2P and 1P VS COM mode. Hidden menu code den ei rei bu.png|Enter this code in the game's password menu to enter the hidden multiplayer mode. Hidden vs den ei rei bu.png|You can choose to play either against the AI (1P VS COM mode) or another player (1P VS 2P mode). Multiplayer vs den ei rei bu.png|After selecting either mode, you will be able to select your character (and the AI's character in 1P VS COM mode). Multiplayer vs den ei rei bu 2.png|After selecting both characters, you can chose a stage. Each stage has it's own backgrounds and music, but it won't have any effect on your characters' performance in battle. Controls and Oddities Karuma's second form is a fully playable character and will control pretty much the same as Karuma's first form. The only oddity about Karuma's second form is the a glitchy alternate palette, which the wiki founder dubbed as "Glitch Karuma". Glitch Karuma only appears if the players go for a multiplayer match of second form Karuma versus her doppelganger. The palette glitch is completely harmless and won't do anything besides causing the second player's Karuma to look rather odd. Karuma 2 breathing.gif|Karuma's second form Glitched palette Karuma breathing.gif|Glitch Karuma "Ghost Zenki" and odd AI opponents Just don't forget to turn off the color palette cheats, as they will also cause other characters' palettes to change into second form Karuma's in the multiplayer mode and the main game's cutscenes. When a player starts a new game, leaving the cheat on will cause Zenki to look like a ghost (second form Karuma's palette) and Goura (and every other Anime Sequence Battle AI opponent) to appear with the same weird palette as Glitch Karuma. It will also greatly rise the difficulty level as the palette cheat also changes an AI character's AI to the chosen palette character's AI. This means that all Anime Sequence Battle AI opponents will now be as difficult as the final boss. Player: "The Anime Sequence Battles are too hard!" Semerone: "Don't be ashamed if you loose an Anime Sequence Battle or get a Game Over. Everyone has to start somewhere and you will get better the more you practice the game. If you don't want to wait, you can also use the palette-cheat to make the Anime Sequence Battles really easy by changing your opponent's palette (and AI) to Gagara's or Zenki's instead. Yes, as Zenki can be selected as an AI opponent, it is also possible to play against him. Yet, Zenki's AI seems very unifinished as his AI often just spams Vajura and is generally a pretty easy opponent. As mentioned in his article, even the real Zenki can be pretty reckless at times, yes, but his ingame AI acts just ridiculously stupid and does his character no justice." Category:Testing and Scripts Category:Den Ei Rai Bu Subpages